


Loquacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1030]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Carson still aren't bonding. Oops. Gibbs is busily working away at the case, though.





	Loquacious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/24/2002 for the word [loquacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/24/loquacious).
> 
> loquacious  
> Very talkative.  
> Full of excessive talk; wordy.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), and [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Loquacious

Gibbs read the text Tony sent and drove his team even harder to find out what was going on with Brian Matthews/Taylor. As the evidence came in from metro and stacked up against Brian Taylor, Gibbs began to get a bad feeling about this case. Despite his team believing Brian Taylor was guilty, Gibbs knew he’d been framed.

After sending the text to Gibbs, Tony quickly called up the pizza place. He wanted to call some of his friends, but doubted any of them would want to help babysit. He’d planned to call Gibbs and bitch it out, but changed his mind.

He’d rather bitch Gibbs out whenever he showed up to claim the kid. Tony took a deep breath to calm himself down. Gibbs was so going to pay for this.

Tony couldn’t leave Carson alone for long, though, especially not after the porn disaster. As soon as Tony sat down next to Carson, Carson started talking. Tony couldn’t believe how fast the loquacious kid’s words were tumbling out of his mouth.

Despite the Karate Kid going on the TV, Carson had turned to face Tony. Tony felt like the kid was interrogating him. He’d never had so many questions thrown at him at once.

Despite his attempts at misdirection, the kid was not interested in letting the porn go. If Tony weren’t better at controlling his mask, facial expression, and gestures, he would have buried his head in his hands already. He continued to try and direct the kid back to the movie or onto other subjects.

The kid didn’t give in, though. He kept coming back to the porn, very tenaciously. None of Tony’s normal tricks to distract people were working.

These were tricks he’d used on suspects as part of FBI investigations and he was being beaten by a kid. He’d known that looking after the kid was a bad idea, but he hadn’t realized, how bad.

When the doorbell rang, Tony jumped at the chance to get out of the conversation and hurried over to the door with his wallet. Unfortunately in his hurry, Tony left his phone behind. Carson quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his father, hiding in a closet to prevent Tony from finding him too quickly.

Tony paid for the pizza and returned back to his living room to find it empty. “Carson? Pizza is here!” Tony announced, confused as to where the boy had gone.

He assumed that Carson had gone to the restroom and would be back soon. After 5 minutes and no sign of Carson, Tony got suspicious and went looking for Carson. He finally found Carson in his broom closet talking on the phone.

Tony immediately hung up the phone, but he could tell the damage was done. Tony called Gibbs to let him know what Carson had done. Gibbs headed over to Tony’s immediately, after finding out what Carson had done.

He left his team to confirm that Brian Taylor had escaped them. Before he reached Tony’s, he received a phone call that they had another crime scene. Apparently, the team had checked Keenan’s house knowing the friendship between Keenan and Brian Taylor and had found Keenan murdered.

Gibbs felt torn. He wanted to help Tony with Carson, but the new crime scene came first. He turned around and headed to the new crime scene.

As soon as the crime scene was wrapped up and the evidence in Abby’s hands at NCIS, Gibbs headed over to Tony’s. He didn’t want to leave Tony with Carson all alone. He was glad that Tony had figured out Carson had called his dad, but it was still a little too late.

Still Gibbs’ gut was saying that Brian Taylor was innocent of all charges that were being leveled at him. He hoped that Abby would find something soon that would prove his innocence. Gibbs knocked on the door to Tony’s apartment.

He wondered how soon they could send the kid off to bed and have adult conversations. When the door opened to a Tony that looked a few minutes away from losing it, Gibbs wondered if he had miscalculated when he asked Tony to look after Carson.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
